


Meant to be

by manuhale13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuhale13/pseuds/manuhale13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been best friends since they were five. One of them starts to have feelings more than that. But are they reciprocated? They part and then meet again. And the relation becomes something unexpected.<br/>On hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please go easy. Typos and grammatical errors are mine. I might be adding or removing some tags as time progresses. Writing from a kid's point of view was difficult. :/ Suggestions for improvement are welcome! I'm not from United States so some systems might be different!? I'll try to keep up though.

1993

It was Castiel's first day at school. He had recently turned five. He was nervous about it. He was tiny compared to other kids and some were not very good towards him in his pre-school. His elder brother Gabriel, who was currently ten years old, was trying his best to make him laugh. Their father, Chuck was quiet as usual. Their mother Heather had died while giving birth to Castiel. Chuck had single-handedly raised them both. He was a writer. Though his works were genius but still he was not very famous. Coming back to Castiel, he was looking with pleading eyes at Chuck to not leave him at school. In reply he only got a shake of head. Gabriel who was sucking on a lollipop, pulled it out of his mouth and offered it to him which only made him frown more. He shook his head and Gabriel shrugged before popping it back to his mouth.

When Chuck left them both at the school and waved through his car, Castiel had a very strong urge to breakfree of Gabriel's hand and running after his dad. But he knew it would not result in anything good so he gave up. He was hoping there would not be many mean kids there. One of them had pushed him in his pre-school once. He fell down and cried a lot. It took a lot of convincing to make him go back. He did not want things like that again.

♥♡♥♡♥

When his day at school he was happy that his teachers were very nice. They talked nicely to him. And were helping him when he was not feeling very well. He still had not made a friend though. He was not very good at talking to people. Like Gabriel was. He could be friends with anyone he wanted to be.

Not making any friend had resulted in him eating alone during their lunch break. He quietly opened his lunchbox and started eating. After awhile there was a boy standing near him. He was slightly bigger than him and had hair that kind of looked like Gabriel. Castiel had dark brown hair like his dad did. He nervously looked at the boy. And was hoping he is not mean kid.

"Why are you eating alone?"

Castiel squinted at him before tilting his head and ansewing-

"I don't have any friends."

"I will be your friend. My name is Dean. Come with me!" The boy offered with a smile.

Castiel smiled at him and went with him to join his friends.

Dean's friends consisted of Ash, who was smaller than Castiel hismeslf; Victor who was of same build as Dean and Benny who was chubby and bigger than Dean. Dean enthusiastically introduced them to Castiel and then looked at him and said-

"What is your name?"

"Castiel"

"Casti-what?" Dean struggled.

"Cas-tee-el." Castiel explained.

"Thats so difficult. I will called you Cas."

Castiel nodded at that. Cas. He liked it. Gabriel called him Cassie sometimes. But he didn't it. That made Gabriel call him that even more. But he liked Cas. He smiled at Dean and they ate their food.

♥♡♥♡♥

Dean would now sit with him. He loved to talk. Castiel liked talking to him. He told about his dad, who worked on cars. He was a mechanic. Dean had a younger brother- Sammy. He was only one year old. He did not have a mom, just like Castiel. She died in a fire.

Dean liked playing more than studies. Castiel often helped him with studies. Castiel liked playing but he liked studies more. Dean mostly played with Benny. Because Benny liked playing as much as Dean.

Castiel liked talking about Dean to his Dad and Gabriel. He talked about his teachers and other friends too. But he always talked about Dean more.

He has been begging Chuck for five days to drop him off at Dean's house. He had copied Dean's address the day Dean asked him to come over. It was Sunday today and Chuck finally gave in. They hopped in car and drove.

♥♡♥♡♥

Dean's house was in nice, cozy neighbourhood and his father's garage and attached to their home.


End file.
